The Fly Over
The Fly Over was a report written in 1938, by Dana Reynolds and was published in the Charwick Daily Express. It tells the story of how Clifford Williams and Kenneth Ockwell went from committing robbery at G.M Jewellers in Charwick to their crash with car driver Sidney Dent to the death of Williams and the incarceration of Ockwell to the verdict of accidental death at the coroners inquest of Williams death, Dent was then freed from custody. It was read by over 50,000 readers and gave Reynolds the recognition she had waited years to achieve. The report The Robbery On the morning of September 3, 1938, Clifford Williams and Kenneth Ockwell travelled to G.M Jewellers on Williams newly purchased Vincent Rapide motorcycle. They had stolen many items during the robbery, including watches, rings, necklaces and bracelets. They filled a duffel bag with the items and were caught by Charlie Carroll, who worked for Ockwell’s father on his farm. Shortly afterwards the jeweller Gerry Matthews, collapsed in front of Williams before he followed Ockwell outside. They both escaped from the area on the motorcycle and were chased by Charlie Carroll ten minutes later. The Crash Following their escape from the jewellery shop and getting away from Charlie Carroll, who crashed into the side of a road, whilst chasing them, Williams and Ockwell turned down the narrow Station Road. About one hundred yards from Charwick Railway Station, a car driven by Sidney Dent, who Williams worked for, was driving on its wrong side of the road. Williams got closer to the bike and whilst endeavouring to pass, it was then that the collision happened and was witnessed by Dent's brother-in-law Edward Winters and heard by train driver Leslie Charlton, who was in a train that was stopped on the tracks. Williams and Ockwell were then rushed to the local hospital Oldbury Village Hospital. Williams Death Five days after the robbery and crash took place, Williams died in the hospital, shortly after being arrested by Sergeant Harper and Officer Myers, along with Ockwell. He was taken to the mortuary and was later eximaned by the coroner Peter Manning, who came up with the death of brain hemorrhage. Ockwell’s Incarceration Following Williams death, Kenneth Ockwell was sentenced to five years at North Bristol Prison after his trial, which the judge gave a verdict of robbery. Sidney Dent's Arrest Following the death of Williams, Sidney Dent was arrested for his robbery. He had already been shunned by the community of Charwick, after Williams' father John convinced their neighbours on Church Rowe that he was a murderer. He was then kept in custody at Charwick Police Station. The Inquest After the death of Williams, the incarceration of Ockwell and the arrest of Dent, the day of the inquest had finally arrived. Ockwell was allowed to attend the inquest, but had to remain handcuffed to a police officer, except from when giving evidence. The other few to give evidence was John Williams, Sidney Dent, Edward Winters and Leslie Charlton. At the end of the inquest, the jury gave a verdict of accidental death and Dent was freed from custody.